


所向披靡

by baizangzhu



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boarding School, Crossover, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu
Summary: crossover 托尼斯塔克和布鲁斯韦恩上过同一所寄宿学校。而英雄之路总是各种艰难坎坷。





	所向披靡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When they finally come to destroy the earth (they'll have to go through you first)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366745) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



原标题：When they finally come to destroy the earth (they'll have to go through you first) 是一首歌《invincible》的歌词，因此我就直接用了歌名，否则真是标题之长，一行塞不下。

正文：

 

201

 

蝙蝠侠首次登上全国新闻那次，咆哮的蝙蝠车在公路上横冲直撞，事后造成的财产损失简直超过布鲁斯的心理承受能力。

 

他私人电话的铃声盖过了新闻播音员的评论，等他接起电话，闯进耳朵的是一句模糊不清的骂人话，‘你就是个发疯了的混蛋。’

 

“听不懂你在说什么，”布鲁斯语气平淡。

 

“当然听不懂。听着，我认识一个家伙，他呢又认识一个家伙声称韦恩企业的碳纤维强化防弹衣烂爆了。本来这些事没什么联系，现在斯塔克研发部门有个工程师是这方面的行家，而她这个月底就要被我愚蠢的董事会开掉了。这人你想要不？”

 

这就是托尼斯塔克表达在乎的方式。至少他是这么向布鲁斯表示他很关心。

 

“让她把简历发过来，”他说，“我下次见卢修斯时给他。”

 

“很好，”托尼嘟哝几声，“不错。嗯那个。回见。下次见。”

 

“别急呀，托尼，”布鲁斯说，“才刚过六点，你怎么听上去已经喝上了。”

 

“你那是哥谭时间。在洛杉矶才四点刚过，意味着该为快乐时光热一下身了。但亲爱的别担心，我都懂。是时候让蝙蝠们出洞，没问题，全都如你所愿—”

 

“托尼…”

 

“晚安安！别让坏蛋有机会咬你！”

 

好吧，当然。只有托尼斯塔克能在听到风声的短短几个小时，揭开布鲁斯韦恩最要命的小秘密，同时他给自己灌下的酒足以让酒精测试器报废三次。

 

布鲁斯挂断电话，安慰自己，毕竟，托尼可能是他认识的唯一一个喝高了也不会松口的醉鬼。

 

700

 

托尼拿起电话的下一秒马上声明，“我什么都不想听，韦恩。”

 

布鲁斯盯着电视，目不转睛看着掠过屏幕的彩色条纹，因为音速而变得光影斑斓。“你当真？一套红色和金色的机甲？”

 

“这叫表演的技巧。金色必不可缺，它是基本的合金涂层—”

 

“得了吧你。”

 

托尼一顿。“这没什么好笑的。”

 

自从托尼被绑走，阿尔弗雷德每天清早，都会在布鲁斯的早餐桌上例行公事般把报纸摊开到商业板块，他可以关注随着托尼失踪、归来及解散斯塔克工业的武器制造部门的影响，股票的起伏和波动。

 

布鲁斯想到了托尼那几周里被人胁迫而不得不受到折磨，与世隔绝及最终幸存。“是，”他承认，“看不出什么好笑。”

 

“说得对，”托尼同意。“我说，你制服下面的凯夫拉防弹衣，哪能大批量购买？”

 

布鲁斯继续盯着屏幕，却看不进任何东西，他不知道自己该庆贺钢铁侠的诞生，还是为他过去认识的那个托尼哀悼。“我邮件发你他们的联络方式，”过了一会他说。

 

而他自己，则要再过几年才能理解，托尼早已经出于同样的理由为他惋惜了十多年。

 

4

 

他们离家住校时，堪堪只是两个瘦小的男孩，仅有的共通之处只有富裕的家庭出身，都挺不爱说话，以及经常拉高同班同学们的钟形曲线*。

 

数学和科学是托尼的领域，布鲁斯屈居第二。到了社会和人文学科，布鲁斯则在顶尖位置，托尼超过平均值，但他大多数时候只是懒得下功夫。他们并不一起学习。也没有所谓竞争。托尼午饭时会挨着布鲁斯坐，但布鲁斯清楚托尼只是确定布鲁斯不会去打扰他。

 

第一学年时，布鲁斯其实背地里讨厌过托尼，就像他私下里讨厌其他每一个人一样——托尼有家可回，回家后有父母迎接，而不仅是一所空空的大房子，踏在大理石瓷砖上的每一步，都激荡出无人宅邸空落的回音，就连阿尔弗雷德也无法扼杀它的寂寥。

 

但等他们假期返校，托尼的嘴唇破了，他耸耸肩，搪塞说是滑雪不小心，他的应付布鲁斯见过很多，所有的警员都在布鲁斯面前应付他，为了让他别再自寻烦恼，让他少去想报仇雪恨。

 

回来后的第一天，托尼照例坐在布鲁斯旁边，他仿佛受寒似的缩着肩膀，尽管他们就坐在餐厅散热器的跟前。布鲁斯轻声招呼他。

 

托尼对他眨巴眼。然后回话，“你做完三角函数那些题了没？”

 

“小菜一碟，”布鲁斯点头。

 

“闹着玩似得！”托尼不自禁扬起双手。衣袖从前臂滑脱下来。

 

一刹那，布鲁斯能看到在他手腕上手指印形状的淤青残留的痕迹。托尼立刻反应过来，袖口被迅速拉回到手掌的位置。

 

布鲁斯看了眼托尼膝盖上攥紧的拳头和他挑衅的神情，他说道，“你觉得他们什么时候能让我们去上更高级的课程？”

 

某种微妙的情绪从托尼眼中闪过。“不知道，”他说。“不过最好快点，我都要无聊疯了。”

 

“如果你愿意的话，我们可以蒙着眼睛下棋，”布鲁斯提议。

 

托尼撇过头。“行。听着很酷。”

 

在那之后，他们或许并未成为朋友，但他们是彼此的盟友。

 

862

 

布鲁斯仔细打量他办公桌对面站着的女子。乍看过去，她就像个普通的美貌女秘书，一头红发映衬出她秀丽的脸庞，文件夹和笔记板被紧握在她精心保养的手中。

 

但随后布鲁斯注意到她指关节上纵横的细小伤痕，以及每次她在尖细的高跟鞋中挪动时，重新找回身体重心的方式。

 

“你说你想知道我对托尼斯塔克的了解？”

 

“正是如此，”她说，笑容明媚，不偏不倚。“我正在为《名利场》的一篇概要收集材料，我希望对他的早年经历，有一个更亲密视角的看法。”

 

“嗯，我不知道在你心中寄宿学校是个什么样，但斯塔克和我从没有特别亲近过。”布鲁斯甚至抖了下眉毛。

 

女子的眼角肌肉微微一动，暗示对方明白他在故弄玄虚。

 

“他小时候是什么样的人？我打赌一定很难对付。”

 

“怎么说呢，”布鲁斯耸肩。“所有小孩小时候都很难管。”

 

“我猜他天才的一面很早就展露才华。”

 

“这我不清楚。我们没有一起上过多少课。”

 

“实际上，你们一起上过三角学、物理、微积分的BC部分，戏剧以及经济学，”她不用低头看笔记就能逐一指出。

 

“老天，”布鲁斯歪过头，心不在焉地笑着，“你怎么拿到那些密封的学生档案的？你叫什么来着？”

 

“娜塔莉亚·拉什曼，”她的举止逐渐变得僵硬。“而你没帮上他的忙。”

 

“托尼并不太在乎别人的帮助，”布鲁斯从收件夹里拿出一叠文件。“他更喜欢自力更生，收获随便什么好话坏话。还有问题么，拉什曼小姐？”

 

“我觉得没了，”她说完鞋跟一转。

 

（稍后，托尼告诉他，“老兄，她八成说的都是实话。你明明可以告诉她，我才不像其他人想的那么坑。”

“你哪来的信心认为我不觉得你是个坑货？”布鲁斯反问，然后托尼就把电话挂了，跟平常一样。）

 

21

 

托尼21岁时当上了斯塔克工业的CEO，有一两个星期，主要新闻报纸的页面全被他的脸所占据，众人纷纷猜测，他将会对局势造成什么影响，而他是否真的注定要让霍华德斯塔克的记忆蒙羞。

 

布鲁斯用码头的公用电话打过去，瑞秋扇了他一耳光，他的脸颊现在还火辣辣的，双手感到沥青的烧灼。

 

“哪位？”托尼的声音……不在状态。布鲁斯说不清理由。

 

“我是布鲁斯。”

 

“布鲁斯！好久没你的消息。找我什么事？”

 

“我…”布鲁斯咽下原本要说出口的我要走了，“我只是想恭喜你。你大权在握了。”

 

话筒那边一阵沉默。随后托尼略微紧绷，“谢了。我是说，反正董事会也没得选，这是亲爱的老爹的最高指示。”

 

布鲁斯长出口气。“你会展示出你的能力。你能处理好。”

 

“当然。”托尼停顿一下，又补充道，“嘿，你想过段时间来纽约么？我听说你不在普林斯顿了，所以我想你现在应该有空。”

 

“我去不了，”布鲁斯回答，“我要去……我有些非做不可的事情。”

 

“好吧，”托尼态度很自然。“那个，有小山一般高的文书工作在等着我，我猜我得先失陪了。”

 

他结束了通话。

 

布鲁斯抬头望着隐约浮现在眼前的那艘装载了一半的货轮。疑惑自己究竟为何要给托尼打这通电话。

676

 

在一个洒满阳光，普普通通的日子里，托尼去了阿富汗，一去未回。

 

布鲁斯此时意识到，当他自己第一次消失在地下世界杳无音信时，很可能托尼当时就是这般感受。

 

他的手机响了，上面显示的号码是他上一次检查托尼的信息时见过的。他接起电话，只用了一秒钟就想通了其中的关系。

 

“听着，你不认识我，但我—”

 

“你是詹姆斯罗德斯中尉，隶属美国空军。托尼在麻省理工时的密友，他被人掳走前最后见过他的几人之一，”布鲁斯一口气说完。他站在椅子后，紧握住椅背的指关节用力到泛白。对面的屏幕被静音了，但发言人下面的新闻条持续不断的滚动着，托尼斯塔克从车队中被人带走，托尼斯塔克行踪不明。

 

布鲁斯从孩提时就有很多人离他而去。他不打算再失去这一个。“你想知道我是否能用韦恩集团的影响向军队施压，把他救回来，”他说。“答案是肯定的。”

 

他听到罗德斯在那边噎了一下，接着轻哼。“你要知道，我压根不相信托尼说的什么他敢用性命信任布鲁斯韦恩那番话，不过我得说，我很高兴这次我错了。”

 

“不许告诉任何人，”布鲁斯告诫。

 

罗德斯笑的有气无力又忧心忡忡。“天啦。你们俩还真是同一类人。”

 

按平常布鲁斯会对这句话心怀不满，但罗德斯说出口到有种怪异的安慰。“我们会把他找回来的。”

 

“是的，”罗德斯格外郑重，“我们会的。”

 

130

 

布鲁斯消失在黑暗的犯罪世界里，在那里一混七年，他重返社会的第一周，托尼带着一瓶贴有‘恭喜没把自己玩死！’的泰廷爵香槟，光临韦恩府邸门槛。

 

布鲁斯瞧他一眼，又瞧了酒一眼，才说，“你还是进来吧，”

 

“明智的选择。给你两秒钟时间，准备挨揍吧你，居然让你最最亲爱的朋友认为你死了。水晶酒杯还放在老地方？阿尔弗雷德！能给我弄一桶冰镇一下酒么？嘿，你最近跟瑞秋说过话没？”

 

“托尼少爷，很荣幸见到你。如果你能移步休息室，我会将所有物品都带到那里。”

 

“没有，我还没见她，”布鲁斯在前面领路。“怎么了？”

 

“只是想知道你是不是还跟过去一样。”托尼说着眯起眼。“感觉你哪里变了。你一直有在健身？”

 

“差不多吧。”

 

“行了，别告诉细节。我自己能看出来。”

 

布鲁斯叹了口气。“很高兴见到你，斯塔克。”

 

“出现了，我们友善的老熟人布鲁斯韦恩，大家勉强容忍他。哇哦！妈的，你现在手劲真大。”

 

“说不定是你太菜。斯塔克工业还好？”

 

“蒸蒸日上。董事会甚至都不在妓女和爆炸的事件上找我不痛快。”

 

布鲁斯锐利的看着他。托尼一耸肩，大大的双眼中一片坦荡。

 

“真高兴你能自娱自乐，”布鲁斯最终说。

 

这时，阿尔弗雷德进来了，带着一桶冰和一对香槟酒杯。“多谢，阿尔弗雷德，”托尼说。

“别那种眼神看我，韦恩。在股东们眼里，我就是个超级特殊的大脑和让东西增值的姓名。我必须得犒劳下自己。”

 

说完这句话他停下，沉默中有着布鲁斯需要了解的一切。在他能更进一步前，托尼突然道，“况且，有奥比在后面支持我呢。”

 

“那么，我得为此喝上一杯，”布鲁斯松了口气，至少托尼没再继续打听布鲁斯这几年的行踪。

 

托尼自己则在之后的交谈中对于公司的事一个字都不再提。

 

778

 

“嘿，”托尼咳嗽着，夹杂着水声，仿佛他嘴里含着水在说话。或者一嘴的血。“作为必须亲自打造超级力量的那个人，你对此厌烦过么？”

 

“没有，”布鲁斯边回答边拿起办公室电话拨给罗德斯。“我比他们那些家伙都聪明，因此我不在乎。”

 

托尼吃吃笑了，笑得打嗝。“我还不够聪明啊布鲁斯。老子是他妈的天才，然而我搞不定。”

 

“搞不定什么？”

 

“啊哈！还能是啥。”

 

他切断通话。

 

布鲁斯手指敲打桌面，默默听着罗德斯手机的拨号音，想知道是否有什么事是他本来能做的，在他们还都是少年时。他更害怕答案隐藏在他缺席的那七年里，他对此无能为力。

 

923

 

他俩谁都无法理解他们最终怎么组建了个团队的。

 

“艹他的，小辣椒对我事事过问就够受了，”托尼说。“我可应付不来神盾局那套和他们的胡编滥造。”

 

“别再滥用海军陆战队的俗语了；跟你形象不搭，而罗德斯会因为你背叛了他那一边而做掉你的，”布鲁斯回他。“况且，你就是需要被人处处管着。”

 

“安静，你个控制狂。你也对着某个红色和蓝色的人间奇迹管这管那？”

 

他叹了一声。“都两年了，可他还是一个见鬼的大块头童子军。多少阿司匹林都治不好我的头痛。”

 

“我懂。有时候我就是想给他找麻烦。”

 

布鲁斯抬起眉梢。电波虽然不会把这个表情翻译过去，但这点默契他们还是有的。

 

“……该死。忘了我刚才说的。”

 

“没问题，斯塔克，你说了算。”

 

好像他能轻易忘了他的老朋友对他的童年偶像美国队长依旧一片痴心似得，就算这个队长是死而复生的，而且显然和克拉克一样糟心。

 

托尼开始嘀咕什么紧身衣啦分散注意力的肱二头肌啦，说着说着就随手把电话挂了。

 

布鲁斯靠回椅子上。

 

“阿尔弗雷德！黑进神盾局收集美国队长的情报会有什么不良后果么？”

 

“这我可不好推断，韦恩少爷，但毫无疑问，无论谁受到牵连，都不会对此有所感激。”

 

265

 

“小辣椒会杀了我的。每次我过来他都以为我是来送死的，”托尼唧唧歪歪着往布鲁斯身上靠，他们豪华车厢里的女伴们拿着香槟笑的花枝乱颤。他的呼吸中早就带上了伏特加的苦涩。

 

“你对我的城市有意见么，斯塔克？”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，唇边的弧度却向上抬。

 

“我没有！但小辣椒肯定有。搞不懂为啥，她是个彻头彻尾的纽约人，就算把最吊的哥谭黑帮大佬扔到她面前，她也只会用胡椒喷雾喷到他跪地求饶。啊哈，用胡椒的小辣椒。”

 

“是个厉害的姑娘。”

 

“你会爱上她的，当她不再对你这地儿不满的时候。比我年轻，却真他妈能干。尽可能安排打理我的一切。嘿，”托尼斜过身冲他挤眉弄眼，“有人看着你背后么？我是说，带着—”

 

“我不像你，还需要有人看着，”布鲁斯冷冷地打断他。他抬高音量，“努力工作，纵情享乐——我说的对么，女士们？”

 

两位女子举起酒杯齐声欢呼。

 

托尼不为所动，除了微微偏过脑袋。“你真的不再是你了，不是么？”他最后说。

 

布鲁斯抿着香槟，一言不发。他其实整晚脑子里想的都是在庄园里等待他检查的案件，以及挂在洞窟里的蝙蝠衣。

 

托尼说。“我猜你从一开始就不是。我真傻。”

 

布鲁斯瞬间觉得这是无稽之谈，托尼总能一眼看穿布鲁斯的瞎话，但从来被自己蒙蔽双眼。

 

688

 

“嘿。听说你有出力把我弄回来。”

 

“我听说你回来还带了个纪念品。”

 

“我要去跟罗德斯好好谈谈，他怎么那么爱到处八卦。”

 

线路中一直有某种微弱的敲击声，就像指甲和小而光滑的东西相接触。托尼有不少紧张时候的小毛病，但敲指甲从不在其中。

 

“别去做蠢事，托尼。”

 

“听不见听不见~”

 

456

 

小丑做到了其他对手没做到的事，他深深地打击和动摇了蝙蝠侠，

 

再过几个小时他就要彻底销声匿迹，在这个城市的敌人和这个国家眼中他不再存在，托尼打了过来，“这都是瞎扯淡。这么做太过火了。”

 

“这是必须的，”布鲁斯感觉他正在亲手扒下他的那层皮，他收集了所有必要的数据库，他创建了后备的计划，最终他义无反顾的把自己推向无底的深渊。

 

“你他妈的做的够多了！”

 

“哦？那你又知道些什么，斯塔克？”

 

托尼扔了电话。布鲁斯身子一抖。看在韦恩企业的份上，他过后可能还得去跟托尼联系。但他的出发点是好的，就算托尼，也最好跟蝙蝠侠保持距离。

 

13

 

霍华德斯塔克及其夫人玛利亚死在一条雨夜的高速路上，在这之后托尼首先去了韦恩庄园。

 

好吧，这话不对。他先去了波士顿的学生宿舍，接着是麻省理工的实验室，然后回宿舍洗漱，周而复始，持续两周。

 

直到举行葬礼当天他才离开波士顿，他去纽约亲眼看着棺木下葬；但一旦追悼会结束，还没等奥巴代亚有机会把他拐进等候多时的公司轿车，阿尔弗雷德就先与贾维斯进行了一番隐秘的交谈，顺理成章的，布鲁斯把人领去了一辆完全不同的轿车。

 

他们驶离纽约，开往哥谭郊区。

 

“奥比不太乐意，”在开了两个小时候，托尼轻声说。

 

“斯坦尼先生尽可以摆脸色，”阿尔弗雷德说。“我与贾维斯决定，在你开始料理公司的事物前，应当不受其他事情打扰。”

 

“你现在也开始替我做决定了么，阿尔弗雷德？”托尼质问，同时也心里好奇。

 

“我很乐意遵从您的意愿，在这里把车掉头，”阿尔弗雷德回答。

 

托尼望着他，又看向布鲁斯。“不用。我没关系。”他最终说。

 

时间过去了三十分钟，路程行驶了四十英里，他低声说了句“该死的”，布鲁斯一只胳膊搂过他的肩膀，紧紧抱着他，任他在后座上蜷缩成一团。

 

布鲁斯对父母的哀思发自内心，不惨杂质，因为韦恩夫妇无疑都是正直的好人，而布鲁斯还未及长大就痛失双亲。与此相反，托尼的悲伤更为复杂，各种感情交错，和布鲁斯的几乎迥然不同。

 

但悲伤就是悲伤。布鲁斯知道如何处理它。

 

790

 

他们为自己的城市而战，他们为这个世界而战，他们拒绝谈论那些事，平凡人等不会理解，毕竟那些人没有如他们一般的成长环境——没有去爱，去恨，去用他们的方式行使自己的特权。

 

布鲁斯击倒了杀人鳄，也给自己换来了一处小臂骨裂，托尼和愈发成熟的迪克格雷森合作干了一票绑架，人质就是现在被扣押在马里布的布鲁斯，身边陪伴他的只有贾维斯和一大堆平板电脑。

 

布鲁斯出于对人类贾维斯的尊敬，才没去动手黑掉人工智能从这地方逃走。此外，他的胳膊还在隐隐作痛。

 

同年晚些时候，托尼差点（又）死了，布鲁斯打了个生意往来的幌子飞往纽约，其实和罗德斯背后勾结，目的是把某人手边的威士忌全部清走。

 

神盾局的特工们驻守在顶楼，然而似乎并不知晓布鲁斯的另一重身份（或者说，假装不知情），他们以冷冰冰的礼貌态度对待他。

 

“你说什么，斯塔克在学校还有朋友？”其中一个人，背上背着复合弓的结实家伙质疑。“有几个人能受得了他？”

 

好吧，也不是所有人都客气。

 

布鲁斯回以亲切的笑脸。“只有一个。”

 

734

 

“事实是……我就是钢铁侠。”

 

布鲁斯如五雷轰顶，咚的一声趴在桌子上。两分钟后阿福致电才回魂。

 

“看来，我们没能教会斯塔克少爷什么叫慎重。”

 

“家门不幸，”布鲁斯恨的咬牙切齿，脑袋搁在桌上不愿抬头。“我觉得任何人都不会对此大惊小怪的”

 

960

 

布鲁斯一时没忍住。千万别说蝙蝠侠没有幽默细胞。

 

“他弟弟？你的团队需要先解决家庭矛盾。”

 

线路的静电噪音也掩盖不住托尼夸张的喷鼻息。“收养的。其实是霜巨人。你怎么好意思说我？正义联盟跟我们这一样不正常。”

 

布鲁斯回想起上周克拉克的提议，为了避开爆发的伽马射线流，他自告奋勇要去把地球推离正常轨道一点点。

 

“真是个奇迹，世界还没毁在咱们两拨人手里。”

 

对面当啷一声；托尼一定在车间。“阿门，哥们”。

 

941

 

在任务的空窗期，布鲁斯养成了给托尼打电话抱怨的习惯，基本都在批评他忽高忽低的股价。

 

托尼认为这是种恩赐，毕竟让他放下手边真正的活儿而去屈尊接电话，足以看出他对布鲁斯的重视，而布鲁斯觉得这习惯很实用，他能像个挫败的股票经纪人一样表面上怒气冲冲，实则在公司大楼里到处侦查。

 

然而，在布鲁斯第三次干扰他的时候——同时探查马尔科尼旗下的一个旧组织，它后来变成了一个白领犯罪工厂——电话那边不是托尼懒洋洋的嗓音，一位女性不卑不亢道，“韦恩先生，斯塔克先生正在开会，我将节省您的时间，为您转述以下，引号，你那些讽刺我酷毙了的公司的批评全都是屁话，引回。”

 

布鲁斯一顿。“这位女士，你有权做你老板的传话筒么吗，请问你是…？”

 

“波兹。维吉尼亚·波兹。”

 

“啊，你是小辣椒。难怪。”

 

“韦恩先生，您应当停止——”

 

“波兹女士，你负责托尼的时间远超出你的工作时长，这值得表扬，但我恐怕必须请你保持线路通话直到托尼来接，到时候我才能清楚地告诉他，他对我的股票投资都干了些什么。”

 

“我并不为您工作，韦恩先生。”

 

“你想不想听1983年的通心粉事件？”

 

对面声音一滞，接着，“我可以十分钟内让他从会议室出来。您先讲。”

 

不多不少十分钟，托尼在线了，布鲁斯轰走保安，走向电梯方向。“布鲁斯，我不介意从股东大会上溜走，但你要是再对我私人秘书挖墙角，我就拿神谕恶心你。”

 

“神谕不会—”

 

“神谕爱我。我们一起黑史蒂夫乔布斯，我们一起计划统治世界。”

 

好吧，真该死。“听着，你要是不想我说你不好听的，那你别跟个傻小子似得犯蠢。”

 

“至少，”托尼演技十足，“我敢说我有自己的生活。”

 

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，边对斯塔克企业的管理方式发表激烈的长篇大论，边溜进一间无人看守的办公室。托尼附和他的怒骂，笑的要多难听有多难听，背景中还传出仿佛小辣椒奋力夺电话的声音。

 

“我听说你跟一位亚马逊女神组队了。情况怎么样？”

 

“她比你的北欧神要有社会常识多了，因此我认为我们这边领先。你的那个童子军呢？”

 

“罗杰斯？他…出奇地正经。”

 

布鲁斯停下从文件柜上撬锁的手。“托尼。你不是吧。”

 

“啥？”

 

“那就是了。”洗钱记录可以先等等。“托尼。”

 

“什么都没发生，”他的语气未免过于尖锐。“史蒂夫就是个活化石，字面意思上的化石，就像刚从冰层里刨出来—”

 

“化石可不会—”

 

“—他比箭头还直，然后就没什么所谓了。”

 

布鲁斯显然不是听托尼讲感情的合适人选。“但它不会对你目的造成任何改变。”

 

“无所谓，”托尼重复。“你了解我，布鲁斯，总有一天我会把他吃干抹净。”

 

“据我所知，他能很好的照顾他自己。”

 

“是呀，是呀。”

 

布鲁斯吞咽一下。“我得先把这个地方的案子办完。”

 

“你和你光天化日下的突袭。你不说自己是夜猫子么？我以为蝙蝠侠理应是夜晚的噩梦，而不是一场白日梦。”

 

“我因地制宜，见机行事，”布鲁斯回答。“现在让我来告诉你，你是怎么把自家公司带进沟里去的。”

 

“好吧，”托尼叹气。“老实说，我的董事会都不这么骂我，我干脆雇你当我的监工算了。”

 

“这是小辣椒的活。”他转头拾起撬锁工具，轻松打开了文件柜，随即对斯塔克工业下一季度的收益进行了不留情面地讥讽。

 

他尽量不去考虑托尼坎坷的情路。要是他不得不威胁罗杰斯诸如‘你敢伤害他，我就让你进医院躺着’此类的话，他恐怕得重新评估自己的人生选择。

 

143

 

有件布鲁斯从未明说，但托尼一清二楚的事，布鲁斯对花花公子的形象是照着托尼早年的生活模仿来的，那是钢铁侠还没出现的年代，是托尼尤其痛恨的时光。

 

离托尼那场欢迎他回来的即兴表演过去了两周，阿尔弗雷德为布鲁斯呈上了一份蛋白质奶昔，并表示，如果布鲁斯想继续扮演癫狂的蝙蝠怪，那么不穿蝙蝠衣时，布鲁斯应尽忠职守地保持一个年轻的亿万富豪应有的形象。

 

因此，布鲁斯通过八卦杂志关注托尼。穿着名牌西装的他，辗转于不同的昂贵俱乐部，与超模们打成一片，喝醉后吐在垃圾桶里，过着折磨人的日子。布鲁斯看在眼里，他不打电话也不发邮件，他对这个托尼有些陌生，因此跟他也没什么好说的，只是在追查重大罪案的间隙，会去读有关他扰乱社会治安和引起骚乱的警方通报。

 

布鲁斯起身走到浴室的镜子前，开始训练他的托尼斯塔克式笑容。他加入了少许呆滞、乏味和无知，但不变的是其中的冷漠以及华而不实的空虚。

 

托尼后来为此捉弄过他，在汉普顿的宴会上特意带着高人一等的姿态拍了拍他的脸，而布鲁斯挥开了他的手，自始至终脸上都挂着两人共通的标志性假笑。

 

托尼多年来发明过数不清的东西，但他公开场合的面具，让布鲁斯最是又爱又恨。

 

1000

 

事情的最后，他们都参加了华盛顿的一个晚宴。有几个复仇者到场，也有几个正联的成员。克拉克拿着他的记事本在人群外围徘徊，把自己弄得像个苦瓜而不是钢铁之躯。布鲁斯还在恢复中，拜稻草人所赐，他的燕尾服下藏着三根断掉的肋骨。以至于一位激动的股东跟他握手时，他脸上冷淡的友善表情差点没保持住。

 

显然他的功夫还不到家，托尼大声的过来迎接他，声音响亮又生厌，他亲切地拍了几下他的后背，看起来用力却最终轻轻落到他的脊椎上，没让布鲁斯感到丝毫不适。“玩过头了？”托尼笑容满面，目光忧虑。

 

布鲁斯也笑脸相迎。“你知道怎么回事。”

 

“那是自然。嘿，你见过史蒂夫么？史蒂夫，这位是布鲁斯韦恩，韦恩集团的。我们是老交情了。布鲁斯，见过史蒂夫罗杰斯，也就是美国队长。”

 

史蒂夫身材高大，肌肉结实的出奇，他看着托尼的视线有一种说不清道不明的爱慕，好像他不明白为什么他会被托尼吸引，同时也不想费心去想太多。嗯哼。

 

看来，布鲁斯得用点够劲儿的家伙把自己灌的烂醉。

 

“很高兴认识您，韦恩先生。”史蒂芬彬彬有礼。“能与托尼的朋友见面实在是种荣幸”

 

“哇噢，你可真能编，”托尼说。

 

史蒂夫用眼神安抚他，“我指的你真正的朋友，托尼。”哟，这就有意思了。

 

“你客气了，请叫我布鲁斯就行，”布鲁斯握着他手。“我要多谢你对国家的贡献，队长。”

 

史蒂夫点头，目光坚毅。“你也是同样，布鲁斯。你对哥谭的无私奉献值得感激。”

 

布鲁斯朝托尼抛了个眼色，托尼耸耸肩。有意无意地，他的手还搭在史蒂夫的小臂上，“我去给咱们拿些喝的。可乐没意见么？”

 

“当然，”史蒂夫满脸笑意，目送着托尼融入人群中。

 

“那么，”布鲁斯开口，随后惊觉要是他下一句话是大声嚷嚷‘你对托尼有何企图？’他就不得不给迪克打电话，叫他大老远过来把自己打醒。

 

“你就是经常跟托尼通话的那个布鲁斯么？”史蒂夫突兀地说，然后羞红了耳朵。

 

布鲁斯审视他两秒，眨眨眼，放声大笑，他确定这是第一次以布鲁斯韦恩的身份，在公开场合发自内心的笑成这个样子。

 

史蒂夫变得红扑扑的。

 

布鲁斯冷静了一下。“是我没错，”他解释。“我们过去一起上学。一起…看着彼此长大。”

 

史蒂夫在一边点头。布鲁斯决定放过这个可怜人。“我对他没意思。你要是关心这个的话。”

 

“哦！好的，我是说，显然这与我无关。我只是—”

 

“这绝对与你有关，现在，我要说的都说完了。”布鲁斯果断地说。

 

托尼拿着可乐和一大杯威士忌，晃到史蒂夫肘边。布鲁斯从他手中夺过杯子一饮而尽。“我要去鬼混了，”他宣布到，把空杯子塞回忿忿不平的托尼手里。“我相信你们俩有话要说。托尼，见到你真好，我由衷为你感到高兴，反正你两周后就会吓得给我打电话，现在，这是你应得的，别想那些有的没的。队长，很荣幸认识你，我们可以稍后再聊。享受这个夜晚吧。”

 

说完他转身直奔舞厅的入口。

 

克拉克几步追上他。“我现在终于明白为什么你训我的时候，大家总喜欢偷听了。”他若有所思。“当事情不是发生在我身上的时候，还挺好玩的。”

 

“闭嘴，克拉克，”布鲁斯说。他侧头向后一瞥，戴安娜在和娜塔莉亚（是娜塔莎才对）攀谈，托尼和史蒂夫低着头说悄悄话，他还想起了待在哥谭的戈登一家，正在夜巡的迪克，以及他们共有的与正常无缘的家庭。

 

对于像他和托尼这样的人来说，他俩干的貌似还不赖。

 

有一瞬间，托尼越过人群看过来，‘我会打给你，’他扬眉暗示。

 

“你肯定会打，”布鲁斯低声念叨。

 

克拉克呵呵傻笑。

 

真的，一点都不坏。

 

11

 

布鲁斯杵在斯塔克豪宅的门廊，看托尼打包行李，总体来说，就是把一大堆衣物和书全塞进行李箱直到把它挤爆。“瞧瞧你，已经准备好像个大小伙子一样去上大学了。”

 

托尼比了个中指。他身上还是没几两肉，乱蓬蓬的头发太长了。霍华德和马丽亚在楼下吵架，传来沉闷的争执声。

 

“要我帮忙吗？”

 

“不了，”托尼回答。“我差不多了。”他转身问布鲁斯。“最后那两三年你一个人在那个鬼地方能挺住么？”

 

“没问题，”布鲁斯满不在意。“况且你不是能打电话？”

 

“当然。你知道你背后有我呐。”

 

布鲁斯勾了勾嘴。“在我看来，应该反过来才对。”

 

托尼哼了一声，挤出一个坏笑。“猜你也是。”


End file.
